


Lost (And Found)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, I am warning you, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), they get lost in a hedge maze, this is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: “We are lost!”Five sighs. “You know, I already heard you the first time.”





	Lost (And Found)

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'Klaus/Five - Corn Maze OR Hide and Seek' 
> 
> I went with corn maze but it's actually a hedge maze because I've never been in a corn maze before. 
> 
> This is messy and kinda horny towards the end and I blame it on the lack of sleep. 
> 
> Have fun!

“We are lost!” Klaus stretches his arms out, does a little twirl. He nearly slaps Five's face in the process. 

Five sighs. “You know, I already heard you the first time.” They keep walking, don’t bother waiting up for Klaus, who’s still twirling around. “And the twenty times after that.”

“Ten,” Klaus corrects, hurries to catch up with them. He only has to take two big steps and he’s already next to Five again. Five’s only slightly annoyed. 

They are around 20 now - at least they think so, what with time travel being an unreliable bastard - and still Klaus is nearly a whole head taller. If only he weren’t so….gangly. 

Klaus ignores Five’s obvious brooding. “Besides,” he says, pokes Five in the side. “Who’s idea was it to enter a fucking corn maze?” 

“It’s not a corn maze, it’s a hedge maze.” Five slaps Klaus’ hand away before he can push his finger into their face, waggle it in front of their eyes like the little shit he is. 

“And,  _ yes,  _ it was my idea, I already apologized for dragging you in here. What else do you want?”

Klaus hums, brushes a hand over his goatee. “How about….you get us out of here? Wouldn’t that be a nice plan?” He kicks at a rock, makes it slither under the seemingly endless hedge they’re currently following. Five suggested they try and stick to one direction, hoping they’d come full circle at some point, but they’ve been walking for about 20 minutes now and still no exit. 

“I don’t get why you wanted to go in here so badly anyway.” Klaus sounds like a petulant child, arms crossed and slouching, dragging his feet as he walks on. 

“I don’t know,” Five lies. “I thought it would be fun.”

Most of all, they’d thought it would be secluded - and they’d been fucking right, neither of them had seen or heard another person for while now, not even the squealing kids they’d entered the maze with. 

Secluded and private so Five could- 

Well, nevermind. It’s ruined now, anyway. 

“It is not fun,” Klaus groans, throws his hands up. “It’s fucking boring.”

“Yes, I  _ get it, _ Klaus,” Five hisses. They grit their teeth, hands balled into fists at their sides. “It’s fucking  _ horrible _ being in here with me. Next time, I’ll make sure you get stuck with someone more interesting.”

Klaus stops, opens his mouth. But Five just keeps on marching, walking straight ahead.

“Hey, wait!” Klaus grabs Five’s shoulder, forces them to turn around. Five frowns at him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Five. I was just..being my annoying self, ya know? Just diffusing the tension.” Klaus wiggles his shoulders, smiles at Five. 

Five doesn’t smile back. “You did a damn good job being annoying,” they mumble, cross their arms. 

Klaus mock-salutes with his free hand, nearly manages to make Five’s lips twitch, but they bite the inner side of their cheek to prevent it. 

“That’s what I’m here for!”

“That’s not true. You got a lot more going on for you.” It’s out before they really think about the words. They blush, hope Klaus won’t see it. 

Five waits for the mocking to start, the teasing questions about what other enchanting qualities Klaus may possess in Five’s opinion. But to Five’s surprise Klaus stays quiet, looks down at his shoes for a long moment. 

Five watches as Klaus shakes his head, meets their eyes again. He’s smiling, a genuine smile, and Five’s stomach flips funnily.

“Klaus-,” they start, trying to say what’s been on their mind for a while now, but Klaus beats them to it. 

“Why don’t you try your little magic trick again? Maybe it’ll help us get out of here faster.” Klaus drops his hand, steps back a little. Looks anywhere but at Five. 

Five tracks Klaus’ movements, wonders about his strange behaviour. Is he...embarrassed? Because Five paid him a compliment? 

_ ‘I haven’t even started,’  _ Five thinks, but keeps their face neutral. Doesn’t let Klaus in on all the confusing and warm feelings in their stomach. 

Instead they make a show of sighing, replying to Klaus in a drawn out tone. “I already told you-”

“-You can’t jump around places you don’t know that well, it’s possible you’d get stuck in a wall somewhere, blah, blah, blah. And _ I  _ already told  _ you _ that that’s total bullshit.”

Klaus glares at him, jabs a finger in their direction like an angry old Lady. Or like Diego, come to think of it. “You’re lying to me.”

“I’m not.” Five is. 

“Yeah? How were you able to time travel then? Without knowing whether you wouldn’t jump straight into a house or in front of a car? Whether the street you were walking on would still exist in the future?” Klaus puts his hands on his hips, raises an eyebrow at Five.

_ ‘If he starts tapping his foot against the ground he’s gonna look like a disappointed Mum,’ _ Five thinks, distracted. 

They should come up with something, say something complicated, some science shit not even Luther would be able to understand. Just to get Klaus off their back. 

But for some reason, Five tells the truth. Maybe because it’s Klaus. 

Probably because it’s Klaus. 

“You’re right, it’s not about whether or not I know this place.”

Klaus makes a triumphant noise, claps his hands. Five keeps going. “It’s less about location and more about emotion. You know I sometimes can’t jump.”

“When you’re stressed or exhausted. Or when you’ve already jumped loads.” Klaus makes a face, considering. “But you didn’t jump at all today. Only to steal Diego’s ice cream.” He grins. “Which was awesome by the way. His  _ face- _ ”

“Klaus. Focus.”

Kaus nods, serious again. “Right, yeah. Sorry.” He looks Five up and down, like he’s trying to understand their problem by somehow scanning them with his eyes. Five rubs a hand over their neck, tries to avoid eye-contact. 

“So why can’t you jump then? Are you stressed out about being stuck? The others will come looking for us pretty soon, I’m sure of it.” Klaus shrugs. “They’ll notice you’re missing.”

Five’s heart seizes painfully for a moment. “It’s different now,” they say, voice soft, but Klaus doesn’t react so Five decides this is a conversation for another day. 

“I’m not stressed about not being found,” they answer instead. “It’s not always about negative emotions.” Maybe that’ll be enough and they won’t have to say anything more embarrassing. 

Thankfully for Five, it instantly clicks. 

“Aww,” Klaus coos, smiles wide at Five’s blushing face. “You  _ like _ spending time with me, that’s why you can’t jump right now!”

Klaus leans down a little, tries to get on Five’s level to wrap an arm around their shoulder, squeezing them uncomfortably against his skinny side. 

“Wanna have some quality time with you fave bro, don’t you?”

“Luther’s my favourite brother,” Five says, matter of fact. “And you hipbone is bruising me.” They push at Klaus’ face, force him to let go of them. 

“Yet you aren’t in the corn maze - Verzeihung,  _ Hedge Maze _ \- with Luther.” Klaus smirks. “Which means I  _ have _ to be your favourite brother.”

Five only blushes some more, curses their body for not being under their control, reacting to every touch and every look. 

_ ‘You aren’t 13 anymore, dammit!’ _

Klaus moves forward, no doubt to pinch their cheek, and Five’s already calculating the best way to escape Klaus’ noodle arms in a corridor made of hedges that isn’t much wider than the two of them next to each other. Ducking seems like the most sufficient option. 

But then Klaus stops in his tracks, stares at Five wide-eyed. 

_ “What?”  _ Five’s trying to sound stern but their hands keep twitching, eyes flitting between Klaus’ still outstretched hand and his face. 

“Unless..” Klaus furrows his brows, slowly lowers his arm. 

“Unless  _ what? _ ” Five kicks at the mud with the front of their shoe, immediately regrets it when they see the dirt splattered across the fabric. They’ll have to shine it again. 

“Hey Five,” Klaus says, tries to lean back against the hedge and nearly falls into it. Five snorts. 

Klaus flails his arms a little, regains his balance. He stands up straight, one hip bone jutting out. 

“Hey Five,” he says again, voice low. He’s grinning wide enough it looks ridiculous. 

“Y-yes?” Five has no idea why they’re nervous all of a sudden, but their hands are clammy and their throat is dry. “What is wrong?”

“Nothing. Why should anything be wrong?” Klaus smirks, gestures with one hand, a motion like he’s waving. “Let’s keep moving, shall we?”

Five relaxes, takes a deep breath. Nods. 

They follow Klaus when he starts walking again, keep behind him a little. 

They walk in silence for a while, Five just about to go back to being their snarky self when suddenly, Klaus speaks up again. 

“You know, I was just wondering: Why did you want to go here again?”

“You already know. Because I thought it would be fun.” Five watches the little leaves on the hedge. Reaches out to pluck a handful. 

They walk straight into Klaus as he stops yet again, facefirst into his back. 

Klaus doesn’t even acknowledge Five’s surprised squeak, only turns to look at them again. 

“Really? I somehow thought maybe you wanted to be alone with me.”

Five stares at Klaus, mind running a mile a minute. Then they smile, try their best to look smug. “Yeah, yeah, because you’re my ‘fave bro’, I get it.”

“No,” Klaus says, smirking, and Five’s face falls. “You wanted to be alone with me because you have a crush on me.”

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

“Please, that’s totally ridiculous, why on  _ earth  _ would I-” 

Klaus holds his hand up. Five shuts their mouth. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Klaus looks at the nails of his other hand, still signaling Five to keep quiet. 

“See, about a month ago, I started having this little problem. A matter of the heart so to say. And you know how it is, of course I went to share my problem with my beloved family.” Klaus looks up from his nails, considering. “Well, really only Ben. And Diego a little, though Diego thought I was fucking with him. Can you believe that?” 

Klaus looks at Five expectantly but before they can answer he’s already talking again. “Maybe I could have asked Luther or Allison, considering they already went through the whole ‘having feelings for you adopted sibling’ thing, but I was never that close to them. And I mean, Luther? Giving advice on the topic of Love? Please.” Klaus scoffs like the thought’s ridiculous. 

It  _ is _ , but Five has no idea why that should be important right now. Or where Klaus is going with this. He can’t mean-

They raise their hands.

“Wait,” they say, shoot Klaus a look so he doesn’t start talking over Five again. 

“Is this what I think it is?”

Klaus tilts his head. “What do you think this is then?” He’s teasing, voice light, but he’s also still smiling, wide and genuine, like he lost all control over his face. 

Five looks at Klaus, takes in how over to the top casual he’s trying to be right now. Which means he’s nervous. Which means-

“I think this is your - very confusing and absolutely way too lengthy - way of telling me you like me? Maybe?”

‘ _ C’mon, I can’t just be imagining this, it has to be true. Why else all those little touches?’ _

Five feels like a spring, pulled taut, eyes on Klaus’ lips, waiting for his answer. 

_ ‘C’mon!’ _

“ _ Back, _ ” Klaus says, grins. “I like you  _ back. _ You admitted you liked me first, so I-”

The rest of the sentence is swallowed Five’s mouth on Klaus’, hands fisted into the front of Klaus’ military vest. Five’s pulling him down - because there’s no way they gonna go up, stand on their tiptoes - trying their best to worm their tongue into Klaus’ warm mouth. 

Klaus pushes at Five’s shoulders, leans back far enough he can catch his breath. “So you  _ do  _ like me!”

“Shut up,” Five growls, pulls him in again.

“Is that any way to talk to-  _ hmmpf _ ”

Five didn’t do a lot of kissing before. When? During the apocalypse? At the comission? There were...girls, loads of girls, easy ones they could’ve visited during their missions, but they were always so focused on their work, on getting back to their family.

And now they are here,  _ finally  _ here, moving their lips against Klaus’ and he keeps on making these  _ noises _ , only egging Five on. 

He keeps sighing and humming when Five licks into his mouth. Tangles one hand into Five’s hair, pulls them in further. Their noses bump but Five doesn’t really register it, too busy trying to nibble at Klaus’ lower lip. 

“Wait,  _ wait. _ ” Klaus is pulling back yet  _ again, _ trying to catch his breath. Five huffs, latches onto his neck instead. They bite at the skin right where Klaus’ neck meets his shoulder, feels something dark spark when Klaus whines. 

“This-,” Klaus pants, clutching onto Five’s neck. “This is nice, really nice. I _ just- _ ” Klaus yelps when Five starts sucking, lips on his throat, trying to leave a hickey.

There’s some heavy panting from both of them, Five trying to cover as much skin as possible with his lips and teeth. When they’re satisfied for the moment they kiss up Klaus’ jaw, trying to get back to his lips, but Klaus turns away. 

“We should-, we should get out first.” 

Five grabs Klaus’ chin, turns his head in their direction, maybe a little rougher than necessary. 

“The others will find us eventually,” they rasp, before sealing Klaus’ lips with their own again. 

(The others do find them. More accurately, they find Klaus pressed up against one of the wooden poles that signify the corners of the maze - and thank god for those - with Five latched onto his neck again, knee between Klaus’ legs. 

Klaus waves at them. Five ignores them. 

They eventually leave, mumble something about picking them up later, Luther with his ears red and his hands over Vanya’s eyes while Diego is complaining about having to gouge his eyes out. 

Five only flips him the bird). 

**Author's Note:**

> Five is a feral bastard and that's all I have to say in my defense. 
> 
> I've never written Klive but I feel like their dynamic could definitely be loads of fun to write. 
> 
> Well, until tomorrow when I battle the next prompt!
> 
> (Oh yeah: Verzeihung = Excuse me)


End file.
